Hunting Down Grievous
by taytheman
Summary: A few weeks after the battle of corusant Nebo is gathered with another army to hunt for General Grievous under Obi-Wan Kenobi's command. What lies in store for Nebo as he travels to Utapau? Please R&R. Rated K for some language and violence.
1. The Upgrade

Hunting Down Grievous.

Chapter 1 – The Upgrade

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars.

Previously on THE CONSPIRACY-Now facing Nebo with a face that clearly said , leave me alone, the doctor calmly said "_WELL YOU AND SOME OF THE SOLDIERS THAT WERE DOWN ON CORUSANT WERE INJURED AND OR KILLED AND YOU ALL WERE BROUGHT HERE TO THE MEDICAL SHIP AND YOU LOST YOUR LEFT ARM TO UNKNOWN REASONS. WE REPLACED IT WITH A MECHANICAL ONE.ONLY IN HOPES YOU COULD COPE WITH THE LOSS WE ADDED THE FEEL OF SKIN AND BONES.AND WHILE YOU WERE BROUGHT UP WE FOUND TRACES OF DAMAGE TO YOUR BRAIN THAT MIGHT BE A CONCUSSION…...DOES THAT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION COMMANDER_?" Just staring at the doctor thinking on what he had just said Nebo finally remembered and said calmly "_I UNDERSTAND_." "_NOW YOU CAN'T FIGHT RIGHT NOW SO YOU WILL HAVE TO STAY HERE UNTIL YOU FEEL BETTER_." Said the doctor. And with the end of that sentence he left the room and locked the door behind him.

Authors Note: Now I know I just posted the last chapter in my first story only a bout a week ago but I'm just too excited about posting the first chapter of my second story but in the future I will post the chapters only a few days apart from each other so you all can read the endings of each chapter or the whole chapter again and not be rushed to read it all at one time. Oh and to those of you readers that are reading this story without reading "THE CONSPIRACY" first, be warned you will be a little lost on the storyline if you don't read THE CONSPIRACY before you read "HUNTING DOWN GRIEVOUS." Sorry for that slightly long note and disclaimer at the top. But let's get back to the story shall we!

After the end of the Battle over corusant the chancellor was safely returned back to the planet and the archives were fortunately saved as well thanks to the Jedi. Also thanks to Commander's Nebo and Tetra's Bravery and ability to destroy several CIS capitol ships the entire CIS fleet disengaged and retreated from corusant. Now a few weeks after the battle Commander Nebo has just been dismissed from the hospital and was fully able to move his mechanical arm with ease. At the end of the week all the soldiers in the Republic's army (including the clones that had just arrived from Kamino only days before) were to report to the main military base on corusant for an upgrade on their armor. Commander Nebo and Commander Tetra were the twentieth and twenty-first soldiers in line for the new armor. And just like all the other Clones they wondered what the new armor would look like and if they were color designated instead of just white all over. Now the time came for Nebo's new armor Tetra nodded at Nebo and said "_WELL THIS IS IT,OUT WITH CRAP IN WITH BETTER_" Nebo actually almost laughed at Tetras statement and walked into the military base. (oh almost for got, all the clones are still in their old armor)

"_PLEASE STRIP DOWN YOUR ARMOR_" Came a voice out of nowhere. And just as the voice said Nebo stripped down to his underarmour and set his old armor neatly on the ground piece by piece and stood straight up waiting for further instructions. Then again the voice said "_PLEASE ENTER THE MILITARY CHAMBER_" A door flung open and Nebo instinctively asked to the walls around him looking for the source of the voice _"WHAT ABOUT MY ARMOR?" _but the voice didn't care what Nebo had to say and repeated "_PLEASE ENTER THE MILITARY CHAMBER_" So without another word Nebo left his armor on the ground and went through the door in front of him which led to a long hallway which seemed to go on forever because of how long it took Nebo to go through. At last he reached what he believed to be The Chamber and was amazed when he saw that line after line of racks were all filled with shiny new armor. But Nebo was immediately disappointed when he saw that they were all white just as the old armor was. But was yet again cheered up when he saw that at the end of the racks the armor was being melted and destroyed in giant tubes of flames. So Nebo continued through the halls until he was met with a dead end. But only moments later the wall opened up and Nebo walked inside but saw an empty rusted room with a big platform that seemed to reach into the Ceiling. As soon as the door shut Nebo looked behind him then looked back at the platform as it started to come down to the ground slowly. With a clank and a clatter the platform stopped and faced in Nebo's direction. Nebo looked at the whole thing noticing a keypad and a flat screen monitor attached on one pole at the far end and saw what looked like foot cuffs on the bottom with wire after wire coming from either side of them. Then a little Probe Droid came buzzing from the hole in the ceiling as said to Nebo " PLEASE STEP ON THE PLATFORM" Not sure weither or not to trust the droid Nebo walked onto the Platform and waited for the droid to speak again. It did and it said " PLACE YOUR HAND ON THE KEYPAD PLEASE" So Nebo did and the monitor began to flicker with life and started to type information about Nebo on its own. Nebo waited until it stopped Typing and at the Bottom it said "ACTIVE….." Wondering what that meant Nebo was brought back to reality when the droid said "PLEASE STEP ON THE FOTPADS AND THE PROCESS WILL BEGIN SHORTLY." So Nebo followed the droids order and stepped onto the pads and only moments later they both locked his feet into the platform and locked themselves immediately.

Trying not to panic Nebo simply didn't think about the pads but instead focused on what lied above the ceiling. Now the platform began to vibrate abruptly and started lifting into the hole it had came from in the ceiling. When the platform stopped again Nebo looked around and saw that the room he was in had machine arms in all sides of the walls holding what looked like armor facing the wrong way. Then with a roar that wasn't too loud to Nebo's ears the arms began to move off the walls and began pressing the pieces of armor on the correct places on Nebo's body after what seemed like an hour of placing armor on him Nebo was finally done with his leg and torso armor and was left without a helmet. As soon as the arms retracted back to the walls with another piece of armor in each one just like before another door opened to a giant white room which seemed to be empty. As soon as Nebo stepped into the doorway something came over his head fast and he started to panic as he tried to get the object off his head. Nebo couldn't see a thing but within a few seconds a bright light come into Nebo's eyes and he closed his eyes until he could see into the light. As soon as Nebo could see again he saw that everything was tinted blue and there were a few rising and falling bars in the corner of the "T" shaped figure.

After looking around Nebo noticed that the object on his head was in fact his helmet. And not even knowing what he was doing Nebo somehow opened the "Self-Schematics Program" which showed Nebo himself from a front view angle in front of his face. Nebo didn't really seem to dislike the armor he was wearing. In fact he looked pretty good in his opinion. The shoulder pads were a dark yellowish color and the lining of his helmet was tinted slightly orange and his gloves and shoe pads were also a dark yellowish color and the rest of the armor was the same boring white. But as soon as he got a good look at himself the Program closed and Nebo continued onward to what looked like a big row of weapons organized neatly from pistols to Blaster Rifles to Trip Mines to Rocket Launchers Nebo studied the weapons with amazement. All of them were shining black and grey and were all even better looking than the old weapons Nebo used to use. But as soon as Nebo went to pick one of the guns up something Shocked his hand and he pulled away his hand and looked at the row of guns again. Another Droid came buzzing into the room and it spoke "_HELLO COMMANDER GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN I SEE YOU ARE GETTING THE UPGRADE AS WELL_." "_WELL YES_" replied Nebo. The droid spoke again "_WELL AS YOU CAN SEE WE HAVEA BRAND NEW SELECTION OF WEAPONS FOR YOU TO CHOOSE FROM BUT YOU CAN ONLY HAVE A MAXIMUM OF TWO SIDEARMS AND ONE MAIN WEAPON WITH AN ADDITIONAL THREE CLIPS_." Nebo replied"O.K_ THAT ISNT TOO BAD CONSIDERING I ONLY HAD TWO SIDEARMS TO BEGIN WITH! HMM…….. SHOW ME ALL THE PISTOLS_." to the droid. With a tilt forward the rows of guns and weapons began to move to the left and only a few moments later entire rows of blaster pistols and hand-machine gun came to Nebo. He looked at all the guns carefully and said "CAN I TRY THESE OUT?" to the droid. "_SURE THING GO AHEAD BUT ONLY FIRE A FEWW SHOTS. WE DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE TO HAVE NO AMMUNITION DO WE_?" replied the droid. Nebo picked a pair of Westar-347's (A better model of the gun Jango Fett used) and aimed them at a spot in the white wall and fired one shot from each gun. Then again Nebo aimed in the same spot with both guns and fired again. But these shots were a few inches apart from where the first shots were. "_NOPE THESE ARE NOT MY GUNS_" said Nebo as he placed them back in their corrective holsters on the rack. Nebo picked another pair of blasters. This time they were a bit longer than the standard Republic blaster pistol. Nebo saw a scope on both the guns and aimed with the scope at the shot he fired the first time and shot the guns. Nebo looked out of the scopes to find that the shots had landed exactly where he fired before. "_CAN I GET A PAIR OF THESE GUNS BUT WITHOUT THE SCOPES_?" Nebo asked the droid. The droid replied "_OH YES SIR WE WILL HAVE YOUR CHOICED WEAPONS SHIPPED TO YOUR CAPITOL SHIPS MAIL BOX WITHIN THE END OF THE DAY_." The droid spoke again "_DO YOU WANT ANY KIND OF PRIMARY WEAPON SIR?_" "_NO, THOSE PISTOLS ARE MY PRIMARY WEAPONS_" the droid replied again "_OK SINCE WE GOT YOUR WEAPONS REDY PLEASE HEAD OUT THE DOOR FOR THE LAST STEP BEFORE WE SEND YOU TO YOUR SHIP_."

With the end of that another door opened at the far end of the room and Nebo went through the door. As it closed behind him Nebo found that he was yet again in a dark room but this room had a desk and a man sitting behind the desk wearing a old Republic officers uniform with a pile of papers in his hands. "_PLEAE SIGN THESE PAPERS AND YOU WILL BE REALEASED TO GO BACK TO WHATEVER THEHELL IT WAS YOU WERE DOING BEFORE THIS AND YADY YADA…_…."said the officer looking at Nebo. Again he spoke "_I HATE MY JOB_" to himself. Nebo went over to the desk took a pen from the desk and signed his name on a bunch of paperwork not even caring what was on them. After that was done the door on the far end of the room slid open and Nebo walked out through the door.


	2. A New Assignment

Taytheman

Taytheman

Chapter 2 - A New Assignment

Suited with new and, fortunately for Nebo, colored armor Nebo is escorted to a transport. It was almost full of soldiers that were new recruits and suited with new armor just like Nebo's. But there was one difference; their armor was tinted blue rather than yelow-orangish like Nebo's which to him meant that they were just plain soldiers. As he entered his seat on the Transport all the soldiers watched his every move. After about twenty minutes the ship was full of soldiers in shiny new armor. The Co-Pilot closed the loading door and locked it tightly. "_O.K SOLDIERS IF YOU CAN ALL JUST TYPE IN YOUR NAMES WE CAN BE ON OUR WAY_." Spoke the speakers on the roof. All of a sudden a keypad appeared in front of all the soldiers and they all typed in their names onto the keypad. When they were all finished typing their names the keypads retracted and the speakers spoke again, "_O.K ANYBODY MISSING? NO? GOOD! ON WE GO!!"_ the entire ship began vibrating and the engines made the loudest noise Nebo had heard in his life. As they started to move forward the wings on the sides plopped down. Outside the window in the background Nebo could see a group after group of LA-AT's taking off and landing. As they started lifting into the air gaining speed as it went, the ship left corusant's atmosphere within minutes. After half an hour of flying and traveling Nebo noticed that the ship had not once stopped to drop off a soldier of make a rest stop. Something was wrong and he knew it. Looking out a window to try and figure out where they were Nebo searched for the nearest planter and found that they had just passed over the mining-world of kessel and were heading to the Outer Rim territory.

After they had passed out of sight of Kessel Nebo started thinking of a plan as he had assumed that the ship had been hijacked. The first plan was to escape the planet they were headed to as soon as they landed. The second plan was to hijack the ship. Seeing as though the second plan sounded better he went with the hijacking. Nebo soon realized that he had no weapons. Quickly and quietly getting out of his seat Nebo maneuvered through the rows of soldiers and made his way to the back of the ship. Shutting the door behind him Nebo had reached the back storage room. Nebo began searching for some kind of weapons case and at the very back of the piles of bags and cases Nebo found three specific cases full of weapons. One was marked with a Republic insignia and the other two were marked with a separatist insignia. Since Nebo was already a soldier of the Republic he knew how to open the case with the Republic insignia. Inside he found seven blaster pistols, two of which he took for himself, fourteen blaster rifle clips, three blaster rifles, five plasma grenades, and one plasteel bomb. Nebo placed two plasma grenades in his pack pouch on his belt and put the plasteel bomb in a pocket in his leg armor. Nebo moved on to the CIS cases and paced back and forth for about ten minutes in front of the two cases and figured out a way to open them. By prying them open! Looking for some rope and a metal hook Nebo searched for two minutes and found both of the tools.

Attaching the hook to the rope and throwing the rope above a pipe hanging from the ceiling and gave the rope a secure tug. After the tug Nebo yanked on the rope as hard as he could and the case flew open. Looking inside the case Nebo found to his misfortune only four droid blaster rifles two blaster clips and one EMP grenade.

BACK AT THE ROW OF SEATS…….

Another soldier in one of the front rows had noticed the same thing Nebo had noticed minutes before. Their ship was off course and heading to the Outer Rim. The soldier cautiously gets out of his seat and approaches the cockpit door. As he approaches he hears voices that he believes to be machines talking. The soldier presses his helmet against the door and listens carefully but there were no more voices. He pulls his helmet back and says to himself, "_HMMM…. MUST BE HEARING THINGS. I SHOULD STILL ASK THE PILOT WHERE WE ARE GOING_." Then he knocks on the door only twice. Then the door opened and a helmet of what looked like an out-dated pilot's mask appeared and answered "_YES_?." The soldier replied "_WHERE EXACTLY ARE WE_?" then a moment of silence fell. At last the helmet replied "_COME IN HERE FOR A SECOND_" the pilot nodded and walked inside but it was too late before he saw that the helmet was stolen and three Droids were there, two of them piloting and the other one a soldier. As soon as the door was shut they all pulled out pistols and killed the soldier. Unfortunately all their guns were silenced and nobody else heard the shots.


	3. Utapau

Hunting Down Grievous

Hunting Down Grievous

Chapter 3 – Utapau

Almost a full hour since the departure of corusant Nebo had opened all the cases and already raided them. Nebo also told some of the other soldiers of what was going on and equipped them with one pistol, one grenade, one blaster rifle, and two rifle clips. As soon as they were all equipped and ready to go they all marched towards the cockpit door. "_ALL RIGHT MEN STAND BACK_!" shouted Nebo to the group of soldiers behind him. They all obeyed and backed away from Nebo only two feet. After setting the timer Nebo backed away with the rest of the group and like them held his pistols at the door. 5……4……3……2……1……0 "_FIRE AT WILL_!" yelled Nebo at the top of his lungs at the rest of the soldiers as the doorway exploded into pieces in front of them. As the droid pilots aimed their guns and almost pulled the trigger they were met with a massive barrage of blue and red Blaster Fire.

Stopping the barrage leaving only a cloud of smoke and sparks Nebo led the group inside the cockpit and checked the area before saying "_ALL CLEAR_". Looking at only broken droid pieces and two clone bodies on the floor Nebo searched all the cases and gaps in the walls and the ceiling to check for more droids but found no more of them.

Now sitting in the chair that the pilot had once had sat in Nebo asked the group if any of them knew how to fly a transport but none of them knew. Looking at the controls not knowing what he was doing at all Nebo looked up and saw that the Auto-Pilot button was on. From the view of the windshield Nebo could see a brownish, and lindy planet just ahead of them and Nebo looked up again at the Auto-Pilot button. It was off. Then with a moment of silence the entire ship started shaking and everyone fell to the ground. Moments later the ship stopped vibrating and everyone got back up to their feet and saw that the ship had been disabled and they were heading towards the surface of the planet rather smoothly to their surprise. Nebo knew that they had been hit by a tractor beam and said to the group behind him, "_EVERYBODY, WHEN WE LAND WE AL NEED TO GET OUT WEAPONS AND GET THE HELL OFF THIS SHIP AS FAST AS POSSIBLE_." All the soldiers nodded and retreated to the back to tell all the other soldiers what to do when they landed. Only minutes later the ship had shaken once again but was not as intense as the last one and Nebo looked out a window and saw that they had landed and a platform inside some kind of hole that looked to be about Forty-Five stories high. "_ALL RIGHT THIS IS IT MEN WERE GONNA GO QUIETLY OUT THE BACK AND EVERYONE FOLLOW MY LEAD_" whispered Nebo to all the soldiers in the ship. Moving quickly but quietly to the nearest exit Nebo led the rest of the soldiers out of the ship and into some kind of hallway before seeing fifteen Battle Droids approaching the transport they had just left. One of the soldiers near Nebo got a sudden burst of excitement and aimed his rifle and fired at the Battle Droids. Fortunately he was the only one killed. "OH SHIT" Nebo thought to himself and yelled to everyone "_MOVE, MOVE, MOVE_" and all the soldiers followed Nebo through the hallway and found themselves on the top of some kind of railing above a big room that was unfortunately filled with hundreds of Battle Droids and Droidekas and what looked like a new Spider droid. Nebo looked frightenly at the armada of Battle Droids and led the three other soldiers along the railings as quietly as he could and when they reached the other side Nebo pulled out his Com-Link when and tried to call corusant's military base but only got static. One by one Nebo led the res of the group long the rails and set up a perimeter and all the soldiers aimed their rifles down at the room of Droids and were all ready to fire on Nebo's command. But Nebo did not give the command to fire instead he kept trying to contact the military base and after about twenty minutes of trying Nebo got through to the base and said into the com-link calmly "_MAYDAY MADAY THIS IS COMMANDER NEBO OF THE 23__RD__ SQUADRON OF THE 501__ST__ ARMY OF THE REPUBLIC REQUESTING IMMDIATE ASSISTANCE UNKOWN PLANET TRACEKILL 534.70.321. SEND ANY AND ALL SHIPS TO CURENT LOCATION A.S.A.P_" after about two minutes the com-link repeated "_ROGER THAT COMMANDER CAMP AT CURRENT LOCATION AND WE WILL SEND ANY AVAILABLE SHIP TO YOUR CURRENT LOCATION KEEP YOUR COM-LINK ACTIVE LONG ENOUGH FOR US TO CONFIRM YOUR LOCATION._."

After about three days since the distress call Nebo woke in the morning to the roar of a starfighters engines approaching. Nebo looked up and saw that it was in fact Jedi starfighter and woke up the rest of the group and they all went to the nearest platform and watched the starfighter as it landed and saw General Kenobi come out of it and meet with an alien with a rather tall body and creepy inverted teeth. After about ten minutes of talking Nebo watched as Obi-wan walked under a shelter and his ship fly off without a pilot. Now making his way to Kenobi as fast as he could with the group behind him Nebo finally caught up to Kenobi as he was enjoying a meal. Obi-wan turned around and saw Nebo and the group of soldiers behind him and asked "HOW DID YOU GET HERE AND WHO ARE YOU" Nebo replied "_I AM COMMANDER NEBO OF THE 23__RD__ SQUADRON OF THE 501__ST__ ARMY OF THE REPUBLIC WE ME AND THIS GROUP OF SOLDIERS BEHIND ME CRASH LANDED HERE AFTER OUR TRANSPORT WAS HIJACKED_" Obi-Wan replied "_SO IT WAS YOU WHO SENT OUT THE DISTRESS CALL WAS IT? WELL GOOD WORK. AFTER YOUR TRANSMISSION WAS SENT THE CHANCELLOR OF THIS PLANET, UTAPAU, SENT US INFORMATION REGARDING GENERAL GRIEVOUS AND A CRASHED REPUBLIC SHIP._ _YOU ALL HAD BETTER STAY CLOSE TO ME IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET KILLED BEFORE REINFORCEMENTS ARRIVE" _


End file.
